Ravenclaw vs Slytherin
by ForeverWinters
Summary: Blaire Justice and Joanie Levine are new fifth years at Hogwarts and instantly make friends with Ravenclaw Rose Weasley and Slytherins Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. But when someone you fancy, fancies your best friend, things get a little complicated.
1. Prologue

J.K Rowling owns all. Except Joanie and Blaire.

* * *

><p><strong>*Prologue*<strong>**_**

Blaire Justice and Joanie Levine stared around idly, wondering if this castle could get any bigger. The whole place was corridors, corridors, and more corridors. It could easily be called a maze. The only thing keeping the two from getting lost was one of the nice professor's, who eagerly agreed to show the girls the way to Professor McGonagall's office, the head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The professor, who Blaire and Joanie later learned would be their Herbs teacher, said the password to a gargoyle and a door swung open, reveling the staircase into the head master's study. Professor Longbottom stepped aside and after one another, the two girls made their way up into the office.

McGonagall sat like a pencil at her desk, looking nice to new-comers but would easily scold you if you did something worth punishing. She rose from her desk and welcomed them. "Hello ladies. Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy your time here. We don't usually receive students above the age of eleven, but we made an exception to bring in fifth years. Excuse me while I get the Sorting Hat."

McGonagall went into the back room and came out moments later with a tattered hat. She put the hat down and explained, "This hat has been with Hogwarts for many, many generations. All you have to do is sit still and the hat will decide which house you will be sorted into. Up first will be… Blaire Justice."

Blaire took a step forward, looking slightly frazzled. She had heard the horror stories about the different houses. Gryffindor was known for their courage, Ravenclaw for their wise intelligence, Slytherin for their cunning intelligence, and Hufflepuff for their loyalty. She didn't want to be in Slytherin, for she heard that they had a mean streak and Hufflepuffs were known for not being as courageous.

She sat down on a stool and let McGonagall put the hat on her head. The hat whispered in her ear, _"Ah, this is going to be a hard one. I can tell you are intelligent, wise, and your smarts shall not be wasted on anything but… Ravenclaw!"_

"Well Miss Justice, congratulations. Now it will be Miss Levine's turn."

Blaire rose from the chair and moved aside so Joanie could sit on the stool. Once more, McGonagall placed the hat atop Joanie's head. The hat snickered and hissed, "_Cunning and sneaky, yet intelligent: the true traits of both Slytherin _and _Ravenclaw. What to choose, what to choose. How about… Slytherin!"_

Joanie stood up and walked back to where she and Blaire stood before, slightly shocked but still pretty happy with the selection. She had not even considered that she would be placed in Slytherin because she _was_ a muggle-born. She remembered the day her first letter to her old wizardry school came. Her hadn't even come close to believing it.

Just then, the door behind Blaire and Joanie swung open and a red headed girl stepped into view. She looked about the same age as Blaire and Joanie.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, so nice of you to join us," Professor McGonagall welcomed the girl. "So Rose, I would like you to show Miss Justice and Miss Levine around the grounds and take Miss Justice to the Ravenclaw tower. You will have to find somebody to show Miss. Levine to the Slytherin dungeons."

The girl named Rose smiled and nodded ten instructed Blaire and Joanie to follow her. They left McGonagall's study and went back down the stair case to tour the grounds of their new home for the time being.


	2. Chapter 1

J.K.R owns all. But Blaire and Joanie and Alyssa.

Read and Review pl

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter 1*<strong>**_**

"So this is the way down to the Slytherin common room," Rose said as the three approached the staircase leading down to the dungeons. Joanie looked down, but her mind soon filled with fear. She didn't want to go down there! It looked cold, damp, and dirty.

Rose continued, "I guess this is your stop, Joanie. You're going to have to find somebody who will-" Rose was cut short by the yelling of two boys running up the stairs. They ran into the three girls, making them squeal as they hit the floor.

"Watch where you're bloody going!" Rose yelled at the two boys, one with blond hair and the other with black.

"Sorry," the black haired one said, helping Blare to her feet. "We just didn't expect to see Ravenclaws down here."

The blond hair boy helped Joanie to her feet without a word.

"Blaire and I are Ravenclaws, Joanie here is a Slytherin."

"A Slytherin, huh? That's weird, I haven't seen you around," the blond hair boy said.  
>"That's because they just got here. Blaire and Joanie, this is Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Albus and Scorpius, this is Blaire Justice and Joanie Levine. Well, I guess you should go, Joanie. Will one of you show Joanie to the common room?"<p>

"Sure," Albus agreed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later," Joanie said, hugging Blaire goodbye. She waved to Rose and she and Albus made their way down the staircase. As they did, Blaire noticed Scorpius staring after Joanie with bright blue eyes.

Albus and Joanie reached the bottom of the stair case and came to a painting. Albus muttered a password and the portrait swung open, revealing the low-ceiling common room with the only light source being green lamps.

"So this is our common room," Albus said, sinking into an old couch. Joanie sat down in a sofa across from Albus. "I guess I should probably tell you some things about Hogwarts."

Albus then proceeded to tell Joanie all about Hogwarts; all about the teachers, the classes, owl post, and the great hall. He then talked about the four different houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

"Albus, what did you say the password was to get into the common room?"

"Pureblood."

"Why pureblood? Why not half-blood or muggle-born?"

"Well the house of Slytherin was known for being the house with all pure-bloods. A pure blood is-"

"I know what a pureblood is, thank you."

"Sorry. Anyway, throughout generations we got some half-bloods, but no muggle-borns."

"Well, I'm a muggle-born."

"Really? That's a first. I personally don't care if you're a muggle-born or not, but some other people might think otherwise."

"Why?"

"Because back in the day the purebloods were never too fond of the muggle-borns. Some people have grown out of that since Voldemort was killed, but some still feel that muggle-borns don't deserve to be wizards."

Just then, a large extravagant clock that sat in the corner chimed the hour eleven. The vibration made some of the dust on it fly off, making the air musty once again. Joanie was right, this place _was_ dirty.  
>"It's getting late," Albus said, offering his hand to Joanie to help her up. She took it and they both stood. "We should probably get ready for bed."<p>

Albus went to the stairwell that led up to the boys dormitories while Joanie went to the one that went to the girls' rooms. Once more, she turned back and said, "Hey Albus, thanks for telling me more about Hogwarts."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, call me Al."

With that, Albus climbed the stairs up to the dormitory.

* * *

><p>"Rose! Alyssa needs to see you in the library. She said it had something to do with your Potions project," another fifth year called to Rose, who was walking with Blaire up the moving staircases back to the Ravenclaw tower.<p>

"Ok, I'll be right there. Blaire, you know how to get back to the common room from here, right?"

Blaire nodded and Rose hurried back down the staircase to meet her friend in the library. Blaire thought for a second to go find Joanie in the dungeons of Slytherin but then thought wisely against it. She had no desire to run into any of the Slytherins _besides, _Joanie, Albus, or Scorpius. She had heard the horror stories from others about the cruel things Slytherins did to anybody who wasn't a pureblood. For Joanie's sake, she hoped they didn't find out that she was actually muggle-born.

Since Blaire couldn't go find Joanie, she proceeded up a couple more steps to the common room, only to see a familiar blond hair with beautiful blue eyes approaching her from the opposite direction. When he lifted his head she saw it was Scorpius Malfoy, the boy she met the other day. Scorpius noticed her once away and greeted her. "Hey Blaire."

"Oh, hey Scorpius. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm just about to go back down to the common room to see if I can find Al? What about you?"

"Well, I debated whether or not I should go find Joanie down there but then I decided not to. No offense, but I'm not in the mood to run into any of your little Slytherin 'friends.'"

Scorpius chuckled. "I know what you mean. They can get really snappy sometimes. Here, why don't you walk with me and I'll go in the Slytherin common room and tell Joanie you're waiting for her."

"Ok, cool."

Blaire turned and began to walk with Scorpius back down the stairs that never seemed to stop moving. Several times, Blaire lost her balance, nearly crashing into either the banister or Scorpius.

"So what school did you come from?" Scorpius asked, trying to make small talk.

"Just this really small wizardry school in France. Joanie and I aren't originally born there. We were born in England but moved to France just a couple years back. I guess that's why we hadn't picked up the accents."

"So are you and Joanie sisters or something?"

Blaire shook her head. "No, we've just been best friends since birth practically. Her parents know my mom."

"Is it weird having your mother knowing muggles?"

"Why would it be weird for a muggle to know another muggle?"

"Oh… you're a half-blood. Now that makes sense."

"You don't have anything against muggle-borns or half-bloods , do you?"

"No of course not. My parents might think differently, though."

"What are they like?"

"Well, my dad went to this school too. Like me, he was put in Slytherin, which gave him the reason to believe that he was better than everybody else. I tried not to follow in his shadow."

"I'm glad you didn't."

The two hadn't even realized that they were at the landing that led down to the dungeons.

"Wait here," Scorpius instructed, "and I'll go find Joanie for you."

"Thank you."

Scorpius turned and walked down the stairs, and for some reason, Blaire was a little sad to watch him go.

* * *

><p>The painting of the Slytherin common room swung open and Scorpius stepped inside. It wasn't very hard to find Joanie and Albus. For one, they were the only ones in the room. While everyone else was probably at their classes, Scorpius, Albus, and apparently Joanie had a free period. While Albus was completing some homework, Joanie was curled up on the couch reading a book that looked like it had nothing to do with any of their wizardry stuff. Probably one of those muggle books that people find so fascinating.<p>

"Blaire's waiting for you at the landing," Scorpius said, motioning to the door.

"She is? Thank you, Scorpius." Joanie then stuffed her book into her messenger bag and swung it over her shoulder. "See you later you guys."

Joanie stepped out of the common room, sort of relieved to be getting some fresh air. From the previous night, she learned the Slytherin common rooms or the dorms were the most comfortable living areas. The air was kind of thick and musty.

Joanie made her way up the stairs and instantly noticed Blaire because of her flaming red hair. When she saw Joanie her smile illuminated the whole dungeon.

"How was your night with the Slytherins?" Blaire asked.

Joanie shrugged. "Could've been better, I suppose. I didn't really talk to my room-mates and they didn't really seem to care. Now that you think about it, I only have two friends in that stupid house."

"Being…?"  
>"Albus and Scorpius. Things could be worse, I guess. I could have <em>no<em> friends in that whole house. By the way, thanks for sending Scorpius to come and get me. If I spent one more minute in that dungeon I think I would've gone mad!"

"No problem. I debated whether or not I should come and get you but I honestly didn't want to run into any of the Slytherins. Lucky for me, I ran into Scorpius and he said he would go get you. We had a nice talk the walk down."

"I honestly don't blame you for not wanting any encounter with a Slytherin. They haven't been exactly friendly. All last night they gossiped about how muggle-borns were filthy and didn't deserve to be wizards. Albus said they weren't too fond of them, but I didn't think they'd be so rude."

"Yeah, during my chat with Scorpius he mentioned something about that. If I were you, I wouldn't go around bragging how you are muggle-born." "Don't worry, I wasn't planning to. Anyway, I don't want to think about this anymore. How was your first night in Ravenclaw?"

"It actually went very well. When Rose and I arrived at the common room I learned that the painting will ask a riddle and you have to answer it."

"Well, what happens if you answer the riddle wrong?"

"You have to wait for somebody to come by and answer it for you. In my opinion, it's kind of inconvenient. Anyway, once we were inside Rose introduced me to some more of her friends. They were all very nice." "Glad to hear you had a pleasant time."

By then Blaire and Joanie where outside of the castle and heading for the green house for their Herbology class taught by the professor who showed the two to McGonagall's office, Professor Longbottom. Within a matter of minutes, they were there.


End file.
